Cavendish x Bartolomeo - I can't tell , I'm sorry Chapter 1
by Hunterlover101
Summary: Cavendish is a prince with a secret. Bartolomeo. Cavendish and Bartolomeo have been together for years avoiding the prying eyes of the town folk and keeping under the king and authorities. But Bartolomeo has had enough. Cavendish refuses to tell anyone about them and Bartolomeo is at breaking point. Will they love or leave. Implied Smoker and Ace as well.


Cavendish x Bartolomeo

I cant tell, I'm sorry.

The sun was just rising over the top of the mountains in pretty pinks, oranges and yellows. Resting over the old style town made of wooden houses and straw roofs sat an elegant stone walled castle. Long, curvy green vines crawled their way up the side of outter grey stone walls weathered with age and constant cold weather. They continued up towards the open window at the highest point on the tower. The ivory coloured curtains blew in the soft breeze coming in through the open window. In the middle of the grand room layed two men cuddling on the vast bedding. One man with vibrant green hair and weird facial peircings and teeth and another with gorgeous blonde hair and model worthy face features. The blonde man , the prince sat awake slowly running his hand through the messy green locks of his partner who was quite consent to sleep on the blondes lap.

" What am i going to do with you" the Prince muttered to himself careful not to wake up his partner. Surprised by the sudden knocking on his door, the blonde slowly lifted the green haired mans head up and gently put it down on the pillow as to not arise him. Pullling on his kind of girly dressing gown ( that fit him so well ) he made his way over to the door trying not to loose his temper at the constant knocking should he awaken the man sleeping in his bed. Slowly he pulled open the oak doors careful not to let anyone see inside. Standing on the other side of the door was his personal servent.

" Sorry to disturb you prince Cavendish but the King has requsted your appperance in the throne room in 15 minutes. He has really important news to talk with you about". Cavendish slowly blinked his eyes and gave a slight nod to show he understood before slaming the door in the servents face. Making his way over towards the sleeping man on his bed he thought it time he awoke him.

" Bartolomeo, Bartolomeo its time to get up now". Slowly Bartolomeo opened his eys in interest of that sweet voice calling out to him which could only mean one person; Cavendish. Ever so ungracefully Bartolomeo sat up on the bed and looked up only to smile, with teeth and all at Cavendish who was giving him a sweet smile while looking a little uneasy. Instantly Bartolomeo was up and on his knees embracing Cavendish's face in his hands making him look him in the eyes.

" Whats wrong, what happened , are you okay" he rushed out in a worried voice ,slightly making himself cringe as he never showed much emotion. Cavendish smiled slighlty while taking his hands into his own and rubbing his cheeks against them.

" I'm fine , its just the king wants to see me so were going to have to reschedule our day in today". Cavendish smiled slightly while quitely adding " it means your going to have to leave as well".

Bartolomeo knew that being involved with a prince meant some times things got rearanged and stuff but this was now getting ridiculous. " This is the 8th time we have had to reschedule in two weeks Cavendish, this is getting out of hand." He said with a slight twinge of hurt to his voice.

" I know and i promise i will make it up too you soon" Cavendish declared sounding slighlty breathless.

" No Cavendish unless you tell them about me there will be no 'soon' or 'next Time' im sick of this, i deserve better".

With that Bartolomeo got up and dressed while slowly making his way to a little secret entrance and exit only he and Cavendish knew of, and opened the door looking back once more at Cavendish who sat shell shocked on the bed before leaving and slaming the door. This seemed to have woken Cavendish up from his stunned position and made him run over and open the door calling out Bartolomeo's name while getting ready to chase him and make things better when there was a knock at the door and his personal servent requiring Cavendish to meet the king now. With one last look down the tunnel, Cavendish sighed and closed the door getting ready to go meet the king and see what was SO important.

Little did he know Bartolomeo had already found himself in a little trouble in the hands of castle guards.

A/N. This is my first time writing a story, so feedback is great also this will continue. in the end it will have round 10 chapters. Heheheh let me know what to change. Tailz...


End file.
